the_butler_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Barnie Varnava
Barnie Varnava was a player on The Butler Games Spring 2017. He was the fourth player eliminated from the competition. The Butler Games Spring 2017 Barnie entered the game as a superfan, with the most knowledge out of all the contestants of the rules of the game ahead. He was the first to start playing the game, by pretending to get drinks for his fellow players whilst actually going in search of the hidden idol. He had already searched the front and bathroom before anyone else had started looking. Unfortunately for him he did not find anything. After his tribe lost the first challenge and had to vote off one of their own, it was Barnie who appeared to be running the tribe. He convinced Dan and Ryan to vote out Meg, but told Meg and Ste the tribe was voting for Dan. When Ste told Ryan of what had been said Ryan saw the opportunity to eliminate one of his targets and blindsided Barnie and Dan. Barnie ultimately voted with the rest of the tribe after being informed of Ryan's betrayal. After this, it became clear that Barnie was playing a game and he began telling multiple players different pieces of information about who other players were targeting - not all of which was accurate. In round two, his tribe won The Stack Exchange tribal challenge and was the driving force behind unanimously voting Kate out of the game, explaining that she will be after revenge following Dan's elimination. In round three, Barnie was nominated by Head of House Olivia, but vetoed his own nomination after winning The Ice Breaker veto challenge. Lisa was nominated as the replacement and Barnie was once again a driving force behind a unanimous vote to eliminate her from the game, justifying the vote by telling the other players that Lisa had sabotaged the blue tribes efforts in round two - Lisa later confirmed this to be fact. In round four, Barnie was the subject of controversy within the game. During the Head of House challenge entitled 'Suck It' - in which players had to move as many malteasers into their own cup as possible using only a straw - Barnie, along with Tom and Ste - were disqualified from the game. Tom had been caught stealing malteasers from Ste's cup and was disqualified, Barnie then angrily threw Tom's cup away and accidentally knocked over Ste's cup over in the process. As Ste's total was not yet confirmed, he was ineligible to win the competition, and therefore Barnie was disqualified for knocking over his cup. Later in the round, he was nominated for elimination by Meg, who was voted by the Jury as the Most Valuable Player. He was unable to save himself in the Veto competition and was the first causality of the double elimination. It was revealed that he had a One Way Ticket but he was quickly given an opportunity to get back into the game in The Battle Back competition entitled 'Dice, Dice, Baby'. Barnie was the last player to be eliminated from the Battle Back, losing out to Dan. Barnie competed on behalf of Olivia in the Scrabble Scramble veto competition but failed to spell a word. He was chosen to compete in the semi-final 'Battleflip' competition on Dan and Ryan's Team. In the final vote, he voted for Ryan to be crowned the winner of The Butler Games. Second Chance Summer (Season Two) Barnie was one of 6 returning players this season, and had vowed to play a better game than he did last season time after finishing in 8th place and being eliminated due to 'playing the game too hard'. In the first round, Barnie started in the blue tribe alongside Ryan, Dan, Lisa and new player Kwok, who won the first tribal challenge and saved themselves from facing the elimination ceremony. Despite Barnie being given an advantage by Tom after his elimination in the first round, his tribe lost The Egg and Spoon Race against the reds. Fearing he would be a target due to his game play last season, Barnie approached Dan to form an alliance. Dan told Barnie to vote out Ryan, and along with Lisa the three of them voted him out of the game. When the two tribes merged, they participated in the games first Immunity Challenge entitled Know It All Knockout. Barnie won a tiebreaker against Johannah and was the only player granted immunity that round. When it was revealed Johannah had been given The Killer Nomination advantage, Barnie convinced her to use it against Lindsey, nominating her for elimination every single round. In an attempt to rid the game of its biggest competition threat, Barnie convinced Dan, Iain and Kwok to vote Lindsey out. Sending her home with 5 out of the 7 votes casted against her. After being eliminated, Lindsey won the right to give one player a disadvantage in the next competition. Lindsey gave this to Barnie, who then had to play the Dice, Dice, Baby head of house competition blindfolded. Despite this, he won the competition with only one dice as every other player fell. Lindsey had also battled her way back into the competition during this challenge and the two became the first ever co-head-of-households. Discussing their nominations together, Barnie decided to nominate Ben and Kwok for elimination, whilst Lindsey targeted Barnie's alliance members Johannah and Iain. In the power of veto competition, 'Fear Pong', Lindsey won the veto but Barnie won something much more powerful. When choosing his prize, Barnie traded the 'A Taste of Victory Prize' from alliance member Iain and traded it for 'Drink, Bitch'. Whilst Iain had to remain in a hula girl outfit for the remainder of the gane, Barnie was able to steal one item from the winners bundle and opted for the mystery envelope. This contained the immunity idol which was never claimed last season and therefore was still eligible to grant immunity. Barnie voted Kwok out of the competition, but failed to account for the numbers required for a double elimination, accidentally sending one of his alliance members, Iain, to the jury. In the fourth round, Barnie stopped competing in the Go Nuts! competition mid way through, having felt that he was too far behind to win. Dan was crowned Head of House and nominated Lindsey and Lisa for elimination. In the Twerk it Gurl veto competition, Barnie lost against Ben, who then used the veto to save Lindsey from elimination. Dan was forced to put Johannah up as a replacement nominee but the alliance stuck together and voted Lisa out of the game. In the sixth round's 'Scrabble Scramble', Barnie submitted 'bates' as his final word. This was ruled as incorrect and he lost the Head of House title to Dan. Dan openly discussed his nomination with Barnie, with Barnie telling him to nominate him for elimination against Lindsey, ensuring she is eliminated as he can save himself with the immunity idol. They also feared that Lindsey had also found an immunity idol, but soon learnt this to be incorrect when she was seen desperately searching for one having overheard Barnie and Dan discussing plans. In the guardian twist veto competition, Barnie chose Tom to compete on his behalf. Tom spelt the word 'darters', but lost out in a tiebreaker to Lisa's word 'trashes', which would score higher in a standard game of scrabble. Lisa won the veto on behalf of Lindsey who used it to save herself. At the elimination ceremony, Barnie was on the block next to Ben. He played his immunity idol and the votes cast against him were void. This sent Ben to the jury with a minority vote of only 2 out of 5 votes. In the semi-finals, Barnie was split from his alliance members Dan and Johannah and was teamed up with nemesis Lindsey. The two chose Ryan and Lisa to compete with them in a battleflip competition for final two. In a tense final moment, Ryan flipped the last cup and ensured Barnie's place in the final round. In his speech, Barnie reminded the jury that he was a driving force behind most of the eliminations in the game and even won a competition whilst blindfolded. n the final vote to win, Barnie received votes from Ryan, Iain, Johannah and Dan. With 4 votes each, this resulted in the final vote having to go to a tiebreaking Battleflip competition where both finalists had to flip three cups each. After losing this challenge, Barnie was eliminated from the game. Awards In season one, Barnie was awarded the 'Honey Badger' award for being the most aggressive game player. This was awarded to him due to his habit of whispering lies into players ears, even after he was eliminated from the game. He was also disqualified from a competition due to aggression. In season two, Barnie was awarded the 'Competition Beast' award for winning the most amount of competitions this season. He won four competitions this season, including one where he was the only player blindfolded. Competition History Voting History Trivia * The first ever player to win a Power of Veto competition. * The only player to have been nominated by a real Most Valuable Player within the game, when in season one MVP Meg put him up for elimination. The other Most Valuable Player nominations during this season were all chosen by the Jury. * Upon being eliminated from season one, Barnie vowed to blow up someone's game and shouted 'Lindsey is Olivia's target!' as he walked out the door. This was met with silence as most players had already figured this out since Olivia had nominated Lindsey twice and had made it very clear who she was trying to eliminate. It was only Tom who had not connected the dots and was shocked at this reveal. * The only player to date to ever use a hidden immunity idol. * The only player to ever leave the game whilst still in possession of a hidden immunity idol. In season two, he won one of the idols in the 'Fear Pong' veto challenge by stealing a prize from the winners bundle. He was also gifted an idol by juror Iain. He only needed to use the idol to save himself once.